Teror Abad 18
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: Para Saint abad 18 baru belajar tentang teknologi masa kini dari para inkarnasi mereka. Esoknya Regulus dan Kardia mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang tidak tahu siapa itu.. Dan si pengirim menggunakan perumpamaan.. Para Goldies harus memutar otak nih..
1. Teror Dimulai

**Kali ini korbanku adalah para saint di abad 18.. Cerita ini mungkin akan terjadi banyak siksaan dan permainan kata-kata. Kalian bisa juga jawab teka-teki ini. Kalo ceritanya nggak nyambung, saiia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. Tolong di review ya...**

**Astarea: Regulus. Tolong bacain disclaimer-nya.**

**Regulus: Enak aja! Baca sendiri sana!**

***plak***

**Astarea: Beraninya kamu membantah seniormu ini?**

**Regulus(sambil megang pipinya yang panas): Iya deh.. Aku bacain.. SS bukan punya dia. Tapi punyanya om Kurumada. Kalo punyanya dia, semua saint pasti udah babak belur kayak gini..**

**Astarea: RREGGUULLUUSS!**

**Regulus: Cabut...!**

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan dari balik cakrawala. Cahayanya yang lembut memancar ke segala penjuru. Dan mulai memasuki kuil para Goldies melalui jendela kuil mereka seakan memanggil mereka dan mengatakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Dan hari itu adalah hari di mana para Goldies kita baru saja pulang dari acara reuni dengan para inkarnasi mereka. Dan sepertinya mereka baru saja belajar mengenai teknologi pada zaman inkarnasi mereka. Sehingga mereka tidak gaptek layaknya Shaka. Dan sekarang, para Goldies kita sedang mengutak-atik oleh-oleh yang mereka dapat di kuil mereka masing-masing. Semua kecuali Shion dan Dohko. Mereka mendapat titah dari Athena. Jadi nggak bisa "pulang kampung".

Di kuil Scorpio...

"Akhirnya nyambung juga internetnya...", sahut Regulus. "Untung aku datang ke sini. Kalau tidak, mungkin modemnya udah rusak gara-gara kamu tancapkan secara paksa..", ujarnya lagi dengan nada "sedikit" meledek.

"Macam kau tak tahu diriku saja..", dengan tenangnya Kardia menjawab seperti itu. _Dasar kalajengking bejat!_, ujar Regulus dalam hati.

Krik.. krik.. krik.. krik..

ZING

JEPT

"Ya ampun, Kardia! Sampai jangkrik pun kau begitu kan?"

"Habisnya... Nganggu mulu dari tadi..."

"Sadis bener kamu!"

Kardia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Regulus dan bersiul-siul ria.

"Ampun deh.. cecunguk satu ini..", gumam Regulus.

"Apa kamu bilang?". Maklumilah telinga Kardia sangatlah sensitif.

"Nggak.. nggak apa-apa. Udah lanjutin aja main internetnya". Regulus tidak menghiraukan tatapan Kardia yang dapat dibilang cukup mengancam.

Baru beberapa menit mereka main game online, tiba-tiba..

PET

Laptop mereka "mati" tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Sialan! Baru aja main.. Eh, mati secara tiba-tiba..". "Oi! Nyala oi!", berang Kardia sambil mengguncang-guncang laptop pemberian Milo tersebut..

"Sabar ,Kardia", ujar Regulus sambil memegangi tangan Kardia yang hampir membanting laptop itu.

PONG

"Akhirnya! Nyala juga loe!"

Regulus hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan senoirnya yang satu ini.

Mata mereka langsung terpaku ke layar laptop. Setelah internetnya nyambung lagi, mereka cepat-cepat membuka IE. Namun, belum sempat mereka meng-klik ikon tersebut, terdengar bunyi dari laptop tersebut.

"Bunyi apa'an itu?"

"Yo! Messenger".

"Ooo.."

Ketika pesan itu muncul, mata Regulus langsung terbelalak.

"Dari siapa?", tanya Kardia.

"Nggak tau.. Nggak ada nama pengirimnya".

"Isinya?"

"Kosong".

"Yang bener?"

"Iya. Kalo nggak percaya, lihat aja sendiri".

Kardia pun mendekat ke arah Regulus dengan mata yang tertuju pada laptop.

"Kok bisa ya? Katanya Milo kalo chatting, pasti muncul nama pengirimnya dan..."

"Isinya", sambung Regulus.

TRING

"Ada pesan masuk lagi". "Dan kali ini ada tulisannya".

"Coba aku lihat".

...

...

...

_Leo Regulus_

_Scorpio Kardia_

...

...

...

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Kurasa tidak".

"Kenapa?"

TRING

Pertanyaan Kardia terjawab dengan bunyi yang cukup familier itu.

...

...

...

_Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk mengumpulkan para Gold Saint lainnya di tempat ini._

...

...

...

Regulus dan Kardia saling berpandangan sesaat. Mereka bingung mau menjawab apa. Sampai pada akhirnya, Regulus mengetikkan sesuatu.

'_Siapa kamu? Beraninya kamu memerintahkan kami seperti itu!_'

BING

Pesan itu pun terkirim. Beberapa saat kemudian..

TRING

...

...

...

_Saya adalah sebuah patung ukiran yang diberi cat yang bewarna coklat. Dan patung ukiran itu berbentuk seekor binatang yang termasuk binatang yang cukup kuat. Sekarang panggilkan teman-teman kalian!_

...

...

...

Gigi regulus bergemeretak karena sang pengirim misterius itu tidak mau menybutkan namanya.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik, kita turuti saja perkataan bedebah satu ini".

"Tumben sabar... Biasanya?". Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Regulus.

"Emangnya aku harus selalu sadis seperti yang kalian katakan?". Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah sang Saint Scorpio itu.

"Ya.. Nggak juga sih...", jawab Regulus dengan senyum usil bercampur dengan senyum meledek. Sambil tertawa kecil.

"Awas kamu!"

DUAK

Kardia memukul kepala Regulus.

"Oi! Sakit!"

"Udahlah anak mami... Kita panggil yang lain", ujar Kardia sambil berlalu.

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**chapter II: The First Clue **


	2. The First Clue

**Akhirnya, chapter ke-2 udah ke-update... Di sini, para Goldies mulai(ato mungkin harus ya?) nyambungin flashdisk mereka. Alias muter otak mereka. Tolong di review, ya..**

**Regulus: Edan suwe-suwe kon!**

**Astarea: Ngenyek kon...! Aku emang dari dulu wis edan!**

**Regulus: Athena.. Tolong ampunilah segala dosa seniorku satu ini... **

**Astarea: MUAHAHAHAHA!(biar mampus loe pada)**

* * *

Kardia dan Regulus memanggil teman-teman mereka. Dan setelah mereka berkumpul, Kardia dan Regulus menceritakan tentang teror chatting dan perumpamaan yang cukup membingungkan dari si pengirim misterius. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendapatkan pesan baru.

...

...

...

_Gold Saint, apakah kalian tidak menyadari akan sesuatu hal? Tidak menyadari akan sesuatu hal yang menghilang? Kuberi tahu kalian, ya.. Aku telah mendapatkan bunga lavender kalian. Dan bila kalian ingin bunga ini tetap hidup, kalian harus memberikanku emas 12 karat. Hidup bunga ini tergantung pada kalian.._

...

...

...

"Aneh".

"Aneh apanya, Manigoldo?", tanya Goldies lain secara serempak.

"Ya..."

Para Goldies tak sabar mendengarkan jawaban Manigoldo.

"Ya... Aneh aja pokoknya.."

GUBRAK

"Aku kira kamu ngerti maksudnya...?", sahut Aldebaran(Hasgardo) jengkel.

"Tapi.. yang dikatakan Manigoldo benar juga". Sang Saint Virgo angkat bicara.

"Aku setuju dengan Asmita". "Pesan yang diterima Regulus dan Kardia merupakan suatu perumpamaan".

"Jadi maksudmu, si pengirim itu membuat teka-teki yang harus kita pecahkan. Dan ia menggunakan permainan kata-kata. Benarkan Degel?".

"Tepat sekali, Albafica".

"Tapi yang jadi masalah, si pengirim tidak mencantumkan namanya..", sahut Regulus. "Seandainya kita bisa tahu di mana tempat bedebah itu berada...?"

"Itu dia jawabannya(atau lebih tepatnya baru ingat ya?)..! Kata Kanon, kita bisa tau tempat si pengirim itu berada".

"Terus... kita cari pakai apa?", tanya El Cid.

"I.. i... apa gitu. Aku lupa".

"Kalo gitu telpon Kanon aja..", sahut Sisyphus.

"Iya. Tunggu bentar ya.."

Defteros mengeluarkan hp-nya dan mencari nomor telpon Kanon di buku telponnya. Setelah menemukan, ia mencoba menghubungi Kanon. Namun...

"Yah... Aku lupa. Masa aktifku udah habis dan aku belum beli pulsa.."

"Lah? Terus gimana donk?"

"Nih.. Pake hp-ku aja. Pulsanya masih banyak", sahut Asmita.

"Hah? Kamu punya hp, Asmita? Nggak salah denger ta aku? Kamu kan paling anti dengan barang yang bersifat keduniawian?"

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh ta? Ini Shaka sendiri yang ngasih ke aku. Katanya biar aku nggak gaptek".

"Bener juga apa yang dikatakan Shaka. Kamu kan kerjaanya meditasi mulu. Nggak pernah keluar kuil", ledek Manigoldo.

Asmita sudah siap-siap membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan laser beam-nya.

"Hush! Masalah gini doank diributkan! Manigoldo, tolong kunci mulutmu!", sahut Sisyphus.

"Nggak bisa.. Aku nggak punya kuncinya.."

"Ooo... Nggak punya, ya? Aldebaran...!"

"Siap!"

KRET

CEPT

"Nih... Gini aja kok repot".

"Mmmm... Mmmmm". Kalian bisa nebak kan, apa yang dilakuin Aldebaran ke Manigoldo? Yup! Mulutnya Manigoldo di lakban..!

"Udahlah kalian itu... Ribut aja! Aku mau telpon Kanon dulu. Diem! Nggak ada yang boleh bersuara!". Kalo marah serem juga ya, si Defteros..

TUT.. TUT..

"Halo. Kanon? Aku mau nanya nih. Gimana caranya nyari tau tempat orang yang ngirim pesan lewat laptop... Aduh! Yang kamu pernah kasih tau aku itu loh.. I.. I.. apa itu, loh..? Masalahnya aku lupa namanya.. Ooo.. hhmm.. he'em.. he'em.. he'em.. he'em.. Ok deh. Hah? Nggak.. nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ya udah deh. Thanks ya".

PIP

"Nih Asmita. Thanks yo".

"Hhhmmm".

"Jadi.. gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?". Aduh..! Si Defteros ini telmi 'ta lemot 'ta kesantet?

"Ya nyari tau tempat si pengirim ntu...!"

"Ooo.. Gini.. Aku tunjukkin".

Defteros mengambil alih laptop dan mulai mengutak-atik laptop tersebut sesuai dengan petunjuk Kanon(emangnya pesawat apa? kok pake ambil alih..?).

"Weh? Panjang banget ni nomor...? Apa'an lagi nih?", celoteh Kardia.

"Ini yang namanya IP address..?", sahut Degel. "Dan kayaknya si pengirim berada di abad ini dan tempatnya nggak jauh dari sini".

"Ok. Kalo gitu, kita udah dapet petunjuk pertamanya. Dan nggak usah susah-susah travel ke zamannya inkarnasi kita", sahut Regulus.

"Dan sekarang kita serahin sisanya ke Degel".

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kamu yang otaknya paling ting-ting dari antara kita".

"Setuju Albafica! Degel ka, kayak kamus berjalan.."

"Iya deh.. Aku coba pecahin teka-teki si pengirim itu. Asmita... Sisyphus... Kalian bisa bantu aku kan?"

"Sip lah..."

"Hhhmmm...". Ampun deh..! Asmita emang ngirit dalam hal apa pun.. Termasuk dalam perkataan.

"Dan kalian jagain ntu laptop. Kalo si pengirim mengirim sesuatu, beritahu kami. Kami ada di kuil Aquarius".

"Ok, bos!", jawab Goldies lainnya secara serempak.

"Dan kunci mulut Manigoldo boleh di lepas".

"Mmm.. Mmm.. Mmm... Mmm.." * artinya: Yey.. yey.. yey.. yey..(kayak suaranya Upin & Ipin ntu loh..).

BRET

"Aih! Kasar banget kamu, Aldebaran! Sakit nih pipi dan mulutku..!"

"Hehehe.. Biar tau rasa kamu.."

"Asmita, Sisyphus, ayo cabut".

"Ehm".

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**Chapter selanjutnya: Goldies Muter Otak. Silahkan ditebak siapa pengirim misterius tersebut... And chapter selanjutnya ini, kayaknya bakalan lama nge-updatenya.. Masih nyari inspirasi masalahnya..**

**Regulus: Kamu udah sadar?**

**Astarea: Sadar dari apa? Dari tadi kan aku udah sadar..**

**Regulus: Udah waras, maksud saya?**

**Astarea: Udah.. Tenang ae.. 'Nti bakalan gila lagi kok..**

**Regulus: AAMMPPUUNN! **


	3. Goldies Muter Otak

**Akhirnya.. ke update juga.. Kali ini ceritanya, para Goldies muterin otak mereka... hehehe... Kalo nggak nyambung, saya minta maaf ya.. Tolong di review..**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku.. So pasti.. **

* * *

Degel, Asmita dan Sisyphus pergi ke kuil Aquarius. Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius...

"Mari kita mulai", sahut Sisyphus.

"Aku punya usul. Gimana kalo kita tulis ulang teka-teki si bedebah itu".

"Bagus juga usulmu, Asmita".

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah sang Saint Virgo. Degel pun mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen. Ia menulis ulang teka-teki tersebut. Setelah selesai menulis..

"So..."

"Soto ayam enak seribu rupiah per mangkok".

"Emangnya ada soto yang harganya segitu?"

"Ya nggak ada lah.. Gua kan cuman ngarang. Lagian, gua juga nggak ngerti soto itu apa?..!".

"Terus kenapa kamu ngomong soto, kalo nggak ngerti?"

"Nggak tau tuh.. Si authornya yang ngomong. Ya gua fotocopy aja.."

* * *

*Author: Sisyphus! Awas kamu ya! Tak tempeleng nti kamu!

*Sisyphus: Coba aja kalo bisa... WWEEKK!

-ditimpuk pake pisau daging(?).-

*Sisyphus: Aammppuunn mama..

* * *

Degel dan Asmita hampir(?) sweatdrop.

"Udahlah. Nggak usah dibahas. Sekarang, gimana nih teka-tekinya?"

"Susah juga sih kalo mikir dari pertama. Gimana kalo kita mecahin teka-tekinya dari belakang. Antar teka-teki kan pasti saling berhubungan. Dan kalo dari belakang, biasanya nyari tau teka-teki depan-depannya".(tumben nggak ngirit perkataan)

"Sekali lagi, aku setuju dengan idemu, Asmita".

"Aku juga. Kalo gitu, mari kita mulai".(tadikan udah dimulai. Kok dimulai lagi?)

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Sementara itu, di kuil Scorpio, para Goldies yang lain mulai bosan. Dan sampai saat itu juga, si pengirim tidak mengirimkan pesan sama sekali. Maka..

"Main game online yuk, Kardia", sahut Regulus memecahkan keheningan.

"Nggak ah! Aku mau ngecek FB-ku dulu".(keren udah punya FB rupanya*ngenyek puol*)

"Halah.. Nanti kan bisa seh... Lagian kamu kan udah janji kalo aku udah betulin internetnya, kamu ngajak(ato lebih tepatnya ngebolehin ya?) aku main game online". Regulus memasang muka memelas.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kayak gitu..! Aku nggak janji kok ke kamu!"

"Bohong! Kamu udah janji!"

"Aku nggak janji kok! Kamu aja yang melebih-lebihkan!"

"Rrrggghhh...!". Regulus memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Udahlah.. Gitu doank kok diributin seh..?", lerai El Cid.

"Weh..! Nantang loe yeh? Ok! Gua ladenin loe..!"

Regulus dan Kardia membangkitkan cosmo mereka.

"SSSTTTOOOPPP!", Goldies lain berteriak secara serempak.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Kembali ke kuil Aquarius, dimana Degel dkk. masih memutar otak mereka.

"Aku bingung".

Degel dan Asmita menoleh ke arah Sisyphus dengan tatapan bingung(pula).

"Emas 12 karat? Emangnya ada?"

"Ya ada lah! Kamu ini gimana sih?". _Senior kok otaknya Pentium 3? Ato mungkin Pentium yang lebih kuno lagi ya?_

"Bukan itu maksudku..!"

"Terus maksudmu itu gimana?"

"Maksudku, kalo kita mau ngedapetin ntu emas 12 karat, kita harus pergi keluar Yunani(ya iyalah...! dasar bego!). Bikin orang capek aja tau?"

Kali ini, Degel dan Asmita sweatdrop beneran. Malahan mereka hampir ber-gubrak ria.

~~Melalui telepati~~

"Asmita, aku angkat tangan deh! Aku kira Sisyphus bisa diandalin. Rupanya..."

"Otaknya masih kekanak-kanakan", sambung Asmita.

"Setuju! 1.000 kali setuju!"

"Terus... Gimana donk?"

"Nggak tau lah!"

"Eh! Kalian pandangannya kok horor kayak gitu sih?", tanya Sisyphus.

"Nggak.. Nggak apa-apa kok", sahut Asmita dan Degel bebarengan.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Mari kita ganti channel ke kuil Scorpio. Ketika Regulus dan Kardia akan me-launch serangan mereka, terdengar suatu bunyi. Tak lain tak bukan, bunyi itu berasal dari laptopnya Kardia.

Krik..krik..krik..(kok jangkriknya bisa hidup lagi ya?)

Hening sesaat. Kemudian semua Goldies berebut untuk mengambil alih atas laptop tersebut(kayak anak TK yang lagi berebut permen). Sesaat kemudian, pesan itu terpampang di layar laptop.

...

...

...

Hahahaha... Kalian para Gold Saint, berpikir seperti anak-anak ya? Ato mungkin kayak kambing?(backgroundsound: OINK! OINK! *loh? kok jadi babi ya?*). Lucu sekali... Tebusan yang aku minta bukan berupa material! Bukan berupa emas batangan 12 karat! Melainkan hal yang paing berharga bagi kalian! Dan satu hal lagi. Aku beri kalian waktu 4 hari untuk membawa 'emas' itu ke sini! Karena, kelopak bunga lavender ini mulai berguguran. Dalam 4 hari, seluruh kelopak bunga ini akan sepenuhnya gugur. So.. GOOD LUCK, Gold Saint.

...

...

...

Setelah membaca pesan itu, para Goldies saling berpandangan sesaat. Pandangan kosong dan pandangan takut plus horor yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Akhirnya, sang Saint Gemini pun angkat bicara.

"Siapa yang mau memberikan laporan kepada Degel dkk?"

Goldies yang lain saling tunjuk-menunjuk.

"Kalo gini mah.. Mana bakalan selesai sampe tahun depan?", ujar Defteros dalam hati.

Defteros pun pergi ke kuilnya dan kembali ke kuil Scorpio dengan secepat pesawat jet(?).

"Kita undi aja. Yang kena, harus kasih laporan".

Defteros mengocok dan mengambil secarik kertas. Lalu ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca dengan lantang.

"ALBAFICA"

"YEY!", para Goldies(kecuali Albafica tentunya) bersorak kegirangan. Ada juga yang sampai break dance dan baby freeze.

"Albafica?"

"Iya.. iya.. Aku pergi..", kata Albafica sambil memasang muka melas. Padahal dalam hatinya... _Selamet.. gua yang kena... Sekalian nyari udara segar. Kalo nggak, aku bisa pingsan di dalam kuil __itu. Udah kecil.. pengap.. Mana banyak orang.. Pada gila semua lagi? Ampun..?_

Dengan cepat Albafica menyusuri tangga menuju kuil Aquarius.

"Gila! Walaupun cuman selesih 2 kuil doank, tapi tangganya... Amit-amit...!"

Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius..

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk".

"Albafica? Ada apa? Apa si pengirim mengirimkan sesuatu?"

"Ya".

"Bagaimana isinya?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa emas yang dimaksud bukanlah emas batangan. Melainkan sesuatu yan berharga bagi kita. Dan kita diberi waktu selama 4 hari untuk memberikan emas itu ke dia, sebelum kelopak bunga lavender itu berguguran semua".

"Ok. Udah aku tulis. Laporan kami terima".(kok jadi pemimpin upacara bendera ya?)

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Aku balik ke kuilku dulu. Bai".

"Lho? Nggak ke kuilnya Kardia?"

"Nggak ah! Kalo aku di sana kelamaan, bakalan pingsan aku".

"Kenapa?"

"Pada gila semua tuh! Pusing aku!"

Degel, Asmita, dan Sisyphus sweatdrop plus banyak tanda tanya dan tanda seru di atas kepala mereka.

"Ok! Lanjut!", sahut Sisyphus.

"Sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita?", gumam Asmita.

"Kok aneh ya?", katanya lagi.

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Setahuku kalo emas pastilah berupa batangan. Apa hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita?"

"Iya juga ya..?", sahut Degel dan Sisyphus hampir bersamaan.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Kemudian mereka menyadari akan sesuatu hal.

"Emas?"

"Dengan 12 karat?"

"Sesuatu hal yang berharga bagi kita?"

"Hei.. Apakah kalian berpikir sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan?", tanya Sisyphus..

Degel dan Asmita mengangguk. Kemudian, mereka berteriak bersama-sama dengan lantang. Dan dengan nada terkejut.

"KKIITTAA?"

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**Chapter 4 bakalan di update.. Tapi nunggunya agak lama.. Yang sabar ya.. **


	4. He tooks our Goddess

**Akhirnya ke update juga.. Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan.. Soalnya otaknya si author rada bobrok.. Hehehehe... Kali ini ceritanya bakalan gaje banget dan mungkin rada nggak nyambung(author kebanyakan mbacot)... Enjoy it.. And also, need review...**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punya saya.. Saya cuman pinjam karakternya..**

**Warning: OOC, alay, lebay, dll.**

**Tag song: Beautiful Gold Saints.**

**

* * *

**

"KKIITTAA!"

"Stop!", kata Asmita pada akhirnya untuk menghentikan teriakan mereka yang suaranya melebihi triple stereo dengan gayanya yang seperti dirijen.

Sunyi.. Senyap.. Tak ada suara apa pun.. Benar-benar tenang.. Lebih tenang daripada planet yang tak berpenghuni..

"Beneran nih.. Tebusannya nyawa kita? Nggak salah tafsir?"

"Yang jelas enggak, Asmita. Emas 12 karat itu pastilah kita! Karena kita adalah Saint golongan teratas(bongsom *sombong dibalik*), yang menggunakan gold cloth, dan jumlah Gold Saint adalah 12! Dan tentu yang paling berharga bagi kita adalah nyawa kita! NYAWA nggak bisa diganggu gugat!"(jangan dibayangin kalo Degel lagi stres.. nanti bakalan nggak bisa tidur 40 hari 40 malam.)

"OK.. Aku ngerti , kamu jangan sampe stres gitu dong.. Nggak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini..Mana aku didorong-dorong sampe hampir nubruk rak bukumu. Kalo bukumu jatoh.., yang kena marah aku. Padahal itu salahmu sendiri.."

"Sori", ujar Degel sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali nggak gatal.

"Balik ke POKOK PERMASALAHAN. Teka-teki 'terakhir' terpecahkan. Mau tak mau kita harus ambil resiko", kata Sisyphus sambil mencentang tulisan 'emas 12 karat'.

"Selanjutnya, 'bunga lavender' ".

DREK!

Degel beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil buku ensiklopedi mengenai beragam jenis tanaman. Dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Bunga lavender, ya?", tanyanya sambil membolak-balik halaman ensiklopedi tersebut.

"Ini dia".

Asmita dan Sisyphus mendekat ke arah Degel. Mereka bertiga memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada gambar bunga lavender beserta artikel mengenai bunga tersebut.

"Bedebah itu.. mengambil 'bunga lavender' kita? Di taman yang berada di luar maupun di dalam Sanctuary kan nggak ada tanaman lavender. Yang ada paling-paling taman bunga mawarnya Albafica", sahut Asmita dengan polosnya(Asmita... kamu jangan ketularan Sisyphus dong...)

Giliran Degel dan Sisyphus yang sweatdrop..

"Jadi? Maksudnya si bedebah itu apaan?"

JRENG!

Terdengar musik rock abad 20-an. Dan yang pasti, suara itu berasal dari kuil Scorpio.

"Biar aku yang periksa", ujar Sisyphus seraya berdiri. "Kalian coba cari tahu maksud dari 'bunga lavender' itu dulu".

"Ehm".

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Setelah menuruni tangga yang berjibun banyaknya itu, Sisyphus sampai di kuil Scorpio. Dan..

"Demi dewa-dewi Olympus!"

Terlihat para Goldies yang nganggur nan gila dan gaje itu sedang bermain. Ya main kartu domino, monopoli, kartu remi, kartu kwartet(kalo nggak ngerti kartu kwartet itu apa dan bagaimana cara mainnya, langsung aja dateng ke rumah authornya di Sidoarjo *diganyang para readers), dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang pasti, mereka semua dengerin musik rock(ya iyalah lagi dengerin musik rock. Kalo nggak mau dengerin, ngapain mereka nyetel musik rock dengan volume yang maximum dan pake triple + double stereo).. Dan para pembaca pasti tau kalo Sisyphus bakalan sweatdrop yang nggak nanggung-nanggung. 10 EMBER! Gimana coba?

"I'm out", ujarnya kemudian. Dan ia pun kembali ke kuil Aquarius.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

"Gimana Sisyphus?", tanya Degel ketika Sisyphus sampai di kuilnya.

"Parah!"

"Hah?"

"Aku nggak mau lagi balik ke kuil SAHABATmu itu! Apapun keadaannya! Bisa gila aku!"(calling... RSJ Menur.. apakah masih ada kamar yang kosong?)

Asmita dan Degel pun bengong(ati-ati kesambet, mas).

"Lhe? Malah bengong?"

"Sori.. Sori.."

"Gimana? Udah tau maksud teka-tekinya?"

"Belum. Kitanya malah dibuat pusing".

"Tapi.. Kenapa si bedebah itu mengambil perumpamaan bunga lavender? Kan bisa pakai nama bunga yang lainnya? Biar terlihat lebih elegan..?"

"Iya juga sih.."

Mereka pun diam dalam kesunyian(kalo sunyi.. pastilah diam! author oon)..

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan bentuk bunga lavender itu sendiri".

Sunyi(lagi)...

"Mari kita lihat". Degel mengambil kertas coretan dan pulpen. "Warna bunga lavender itu kan ungu. Kalau dikaitkan dengan manusia pasti antara warna rambut, warna kesukaannya atau barang kesukaannya yang berwarna ungu".

Asmita dan Sisyphus mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bentuk bunga lavender dalam 2D yang sangat sederhana(waow.. udah ada istilah 2D rupanya di abad 18) adalah segitiga dengan alas yang kecil". Ia menggambar betuk sgitiga itu di atas kertas. "Nah, bentuk segitiga bia-".

"Biasanya diartikan begini. Segala sesuatu terpusat pada titik yang berada di atas", sambung Asmita.

"Tepat sekali".

"Jadi?"

"Jadi maksudnya, ciri-ciri orang yang dimaksud adalah berambut, warna kesukaannya atau apalah itu yang berwarna ungu. Dan dia disegani oleh semua orang".

"Kira-kira.. siapa?"(nggak usah di kira-kira lagi, bung.. udah pasti itu..)

Sunyi(lagi? aku setelin ringtone suara jangkrik ah..)

KRIK.. KRIK.. KRIK..(begini lebih baik)

"Degel! Sisyphus! Asmita!"

"Albafica? Kenapa kamu panik banget?"

"Kalian tau Athena pergi ke mana nggak? Tadi aku pingin ngobrol sama dia dan aku nyari dia ke Pope Chamber. Tapi dia nggak ada", ujar Albafica sambil ngos-ngosan(jangan dibayangin.. bakalan kayak anjing *dipancung Albafica).

"Nggak tau. Setahuku dia a-". Perkataan Sisyphus terhenti di tenggorokan. Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya pun pucat pasi.

"Sisyphus?"

"Sisyphus? Oi! Sisyphus!"

"Sekarang aku ngerti.. Now i understand(jangan melanggar hak cipta penulis lagu).."

"Sisyphus? Ka-kamu sakit ya?", tanya Asmita sembari memegang dahi Sisyphus.

"Sekarang aku ngerti.. maksud dari 'bunga lavender' itu.."

"Hah?"

"Bedebah itu.. *glek* Bunga lavender itu adalah..."

"Siapa?"

"A-a-thena".

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo chapter ini gaje banget... Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Chapter selanjutnya, saya belum tau jadinya kayak apa.. Jadi ditunggu aja..**

**Regulus: Tumben semuanya kamu baca sendiri?**

**Astraea: Kenapa emangnya? Nggak boleh?**

**Regulus: Ya.. tumben aja.. Lagi pula aku seneng.. Nggak usah capek-capek bacain tulisan yang nggak penting kayak gitu..**

**Astraea: Oooo.. Begitu.. Sekarang, kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluar dari Sanctuary.. Dan jangan menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi..**

**Regulus: Ok.. Aku lakuin.. Lumayan bisa dapet liburan..(hehe.. sekalian.. biar tau rasa.. nanti juga dia yang bakalan nyariin aku..)**


	5. Finally

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic-ku kali ini.. Aku nggak bisa ngomong banyak masalah chapter yang satu ini.. Tapi yang pasti, chapter ini bakalan panjang.. Karena saya sendiri nggak tau harus mutusin ceritanya di mana.. Need review, please..**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, lebay, dll.**

**Tag song: The Realm Of Athena(SSLC opening song)**

**Astraea: Kenapa kamu balik?**

**Regulus: Kangen...**

**Astraea: *HOEK*Emangnya kamu udah tau kesalahanmu?**

**Regulus: Udah. Aku bakalan bantuin kamu deh. Dan nggak ngebantah kamu lagi..**

**Astraea: Bukan itu bego.. Kesalahanmu itu ya.. kamu selalu lupa bayar tagihan listrik, air, dll. Sehingga aku yang ditagihin mulu ama orangnya. Dan kamu sama sekali belum gantiin uangku itu..**

**Regulus: Ok... Aku gantiin deh.. Berapa jumlahnya?**

**Astraea: 5 Milliar**

**Regulus: UUAAPPAA?(pingsan seketika itu juga)**

* * *

"Siapa?"

"A-a-thena..."

Angin berhembus memasuki kuil Aquarius. Walaupun saat itu adalah musim semi, namun angin terasa sangat dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk Degel dkk. berdiri. Membuat suasanan di kuil Aquarius terasa mencekam. Terlebih lagi, karena semua yang ada di sana diam mematung. Beberapa detik yang mencekam itu 'dihentikan' oleh desahan dari Sisyphus.

"Sial! Bagaimana kita tidak bisa menyadari hal itu?", ujarnya sambil memukul meja.

"Sudahlah Sisyphus.. Apa yang telah terjadi, biarlah terjadi.. Sekarang kita harus memecahkan teka-teki pertama".

"Boleh aku bantu kalian?", tanya Albafica. "Daripada aku menganggur dan tertular virus gila di kuil Scorpio, lebih baik aku membantu kalian".

"Baiklah".

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai".

TAP..TAP..TAP.. TAP..

Baru saja mereka akan memulai, terdengar derap langkah kaki menuju kuil Aquarius.

"Heh.. heh.. heh.. heh.."

"Regulus?"

"Ada apa?"

"Si bedebah itu mengirim pesan lagi", katanya sambil meletakkan laptopnya Kardia di atas meja.

...

...

...

Saya ralat. Patung yang saya maksud bukan berwarna coklat. Tapi berwarna putih.

...

...

...

"Yang lain sudah tau akan hal ini?"

"Heh.. Percuma ngasih tau mereka. Mereka semua pada 'sibuk' ".

"Ya sudah. Mari kita mulai".

"Kita daftar dulu binatang yang tergolong kuat".

Degel menulis semua nama hewan yang tergolong kuat.

"Gajah. Ada nggak gajah yang warna kulitnya puith?", tanya Albafica.

"Ada".

Semua menoleh ke arah Regulus.

"Gajah albino", sambungnya.

"Seumur-umur aku belum pernah lihat gajah albino", celetuk Degel.

"Kamu belum. Aku sudah".

"Kamu lihat di mana?"

"Aku lihat di buku. Colouring book itu lho.. Kan warna gajahnya pasti putih. Ya kan?". Regulus menunjukkan wajah chubby-nya(pasti imut deh..).

~~Melalui telepati~~

"Phus.. muridmu katanya genius..Tapi dalam masalah kayak gini, kok kayak anak kecil sih?"

"Nggak tau".

"Lhe? Kok bisa nggak tau sih? Kamu kan gurunya..?".

"Soalnya aku baru pertama kali liat dia berlaku kayak gitu..".

"Aku akui.. muridmu inigenius tapi oon".(maksud'e lho?)

"Udah, nggak usah dibahas lagi ah.. Nggak selesai-selesai nanti", lerai Asmita.

"Gajah. Coret", ujar Degel. "Kerbau?"

"Aku pernah liat!", teriak Regulus.

Semua menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"Itu.. kerbau putih dari India itu kan?"

"BUKAN KERBAU PUTIH! TAPI SAPI PUTIH! ITU KENDARAAN DEWA!"

"Tapi.. sama aja kan?"

"BEDA TAU?". Amarah Asmita kian memuncak.

"Wow.. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku liat Asmita ngamuk", bisik Albafica.

"Sssshhhhttt!". Sisyphus menyikut Albafica.

"Sakit mbak!".

"Aku laki-laki! Bukan perempuan! Kamu buta ya?".

Ketika perkelahian antara Sisyphus-Albafica dan antara Asmita-Regulus akan memasuki ronde ke-2, mereka merasakan suhu ruangan menurun secara drastis. Emergency nomor 2, Degel ngamuk.

"Ok.. ok.. Kita berhenti".

Suhu ruangan kembali normal.

"Kerbau. Coret. Sapi, coret".

"Kok sapi dicoret?"

"Ketimbang emergency nomor 1 diaktifkan?"

"Ok. Lanjut. Paus?"

"Nggak mungkin . Coret".

"Kuda?", tanya Regulus.

"Kuda...". Sang Saint Aquarius berpikir sejenak. "Ada kuda putih. Kuda jenis-"

"Ok. Berarti jawabannya kuda".

~~Melalui telepati(lagi)~~

"Phus, aku ganti deh cap-nya muridmu. Oon tapi genius".(kemaksud anda tidak jelas)

"Diem Albafica! Sekali lagi kamu ngomong tentang hal itu.. aku potong mulutmu!"(sadisnya).

"Ampun..."

"Tapi.. apa hubungannya antara manusia dengan kuda?"

"Itu dia masalahnya", sahut Degel.

"Rasanya.. si bedebah itu bukan orang awam".

"Kemaksud, Asmita?"

"Kalau si bedebah itu orang awam, kenapa dia mengambil perumpamaan kuda puith? Warna putih adalah simbol dari kesucian(mulai deh..).. Dan kalau orang awam, mana berani dia menculik Athena? Paling-paling akhirnya dia sudah berubah menjadi kentang goreng manusia(alasanmu sungguh tidak rasional, Asmita)..".

"Maksudmu.. si bedebah itu dari kalangan saint dan specter?"

Sang tangan kanan dewa mengangguk yakin. Degel beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil daftar saint dan specter. Pertama, dia menelusuri(atau lebih tepatnya mencari) di daftar specter.

"Dari specter..., tidak ada", sahutnya kemudian.

Kemudian, ia menelusuri daftar saint.

"Dari saint... ada 2".

Kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu hal. Ia segera menuju laptopnya Kardiadan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada si 'kuda putih'. Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

...

...

...

Saya lahir di sebuah menara yang miring dan bisa dikatakan roboh. Dan saya dibesarkan di menara itu pula.

...

...

...

"Sudah kutebak". Terlukis senyum tipis nan misterius di wajah Degel.

Teman-temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tau siapa bedebah itu", sambungnya.

Kemudian ia membisikkan sebuah nama di telinga teman-temannnya. Sisyphus menepuk dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak terpikir sejak tadi? Ya sudah. Sekarang kita siap-siap. Pakai baju santai dan bawa cloth kalian untuk jaga-jaga. Kemudian kita kasih tau yang lain".

"Aye-aye sir!"

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Di kuil Scorpio...

"Teman-teman... Kita sudah tau siapa pelakunya..", sahut Regulus dengan riangnya. Namun tak ada respon balik dari para Goldies yang lain. "Teman-teman?". Sisyphus menepuk bahu Regulus.

"Sudah. Nggak usah teriak-teriak. Nggak bakalan direspon".

"Tapi-?"

"Asmita. Degel. Aktifkan emergency nomor 1 dan 2".

"Baik".

Seketika itu juga suasana di kuil Scorpio berubah menjadi sangat mencekam dan angker(emergency no.1), serta suhunya menurun secara drastis(emergency no.2). Para Goldies yang 'sibuk' itu menghentikan 'pekerjaanya' dan menoleh ke sumber emergency.

"Kita sudah menemukan dimana si bedebah itu berada dan siapa dia. Sekarang, kalian pakai baju santai kalian dan bawa cloth kalian. Kita berangkat sekarang".

"Pergi.. ke mana?"

"Italia".

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Sesampainya di Italia(atau lebih tepatnya di tempat si bedebah itu berada)..

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan masuk. Dan jangan berisik", kata Sisyphus ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah si 'kuda putih' itu.

Goldies yang lain pun menurut dan menampilkan wajah bingung. Sementara Albafica, Degel, Asmita, dan Regulus senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Gel, kasih tau dong.. siapa si bedebah itu..?", rayu Kardia.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan tau kok", jawab Degel.

WADAOW!

Sontak para Goldies menutup telinga mereka.

"Gila! Teriakannya ngalahin sound systemku!", celetuk El Cid.

Sisyphus keluar dari rumah itu bersamaan dengan si 'kuda putih' yang menahan sakit, karena telinganya dijewer Sisyphus.(kok Sisyphus nggak budeg ya?)

"TTTEEENNNMMMAAA?"

"He-eh.. Peace bro.."

Para Goldies(selain Degel, Albafica, Regulus, dan Asmita tentunya) mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka.

"Jadi ini si biang keroknya?", tanya mereka serempak.

Si 'buronan' hanya menyeringai nakal.

"Sekarang jelaskan ke kami semua. Alasan kamu meneror kami".

"Nngg... Ok..". Tenma menarik nafas sejenak sebelum 'bercerita'. "Athena mengadakan pesta pemulihan hubungan antar para dewa-dewi Olympus. Terutama antara dia dan Hades. Pesta itu diadakan di Hades's Castel karena Hades punya aula yang super dumbo luas. Athena mengundang kalian juga, dan dia menyuruh aku untuk memanggil kalian. Karena lagi ada ide iseng... ya... gitu deh", akunya.

Para Goldies hanya bengong sambil membuka mulut mereka(ati-ati kemasukan lalat) mendengar pengakuan Tenma. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Panggilan nggak penting", celetuk Manigoldo. "Tau gitu.. aku pake baju pesta". Goldies yang lain mengiyakan.

Kardia mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Aku mau nanya. Gimana kamu tau kalau aku dan Regulus ada di kuilku dan lagi buka laptop?"

"Itu... Hehe.. Aku pasang kamera CCTV di kuil kalian".

"Jadi.. selama ini, kamu ngintipin kita?"

"Bisa dibilang... iya..."

"Sampai yang privacy?"

"Nggak semua sih.."

Para Goldies memberikan sinyal ke Sisyphus.

"Emergency no.14... diaktifkan", katanya kemudian.

"Emergency no.14?". Tenma menoleh ke arah Sisyphus yang menyingkir dari sampingnya dan menoleh ke arah Goldies.

"SERANG!"

"TOLONG!"

*Emergency no.14: digebukin masal.

"Happy.. ending?", tanya Asmita kepada Sisyphus dan Degel yang tidak ikut acara gebuk-menggebuk itu.

Sisyphus dan Degel saling berpandangan sejenak dan berkata, "Kurasa... iya".

* * *

**~FIN~**

**Asmita: Beneran happy ending nggak sih?**

**Degel: Tanya aja ke authornya..**

**Asmita: Beneran happy ending?**

**Astraea: Mau yang bener-bener happy ending?**

**Asmita, Degel, Sisyphus: Nnnggg... Ehem..**

**Astraea: Kalo gitu.. Temenin aku ke seluruh perpus dan toko buku yang ada di dunia.. ^_^**

**Asmita, Degel, Sisyphus: Nggak deng.. Nggak jadi..**

**Gomenasai kalo alasannya Tenma gaje.. Soalnya aku bingung alasannya apa.. Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalo kepanjangan.. Arigato..**


End file.
